Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. One example of such a network is the global system for mobile (GSM) network, which utilizes a GSM air interface. GSM is defined and supported by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). Enhanced GPRS is an extension of GSM technology providing increased data rates beyond those available in second-generation GSM technology. EGPRS is also known in the field as Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE), and IMT Single Carrier.
More recently, some mobile devices configured for EGPRS support multiple independent active connections to one or more access networks such that the user of the device can engage in voice or data communication on two different subscriptions simultaneously. For example, wireless mobile equipment (called user equipment or UE in 3GPP terminology such as GSM, but also called an access terminal, mobile station, etc. in various literature) uses dual subscriber identity modules (Dual-SIM) to store the subscriber's identity and for other security and authentication purposes in order to provide access to two subscriptions. These two subscriptions might be on the same network or on different networks. A device can utilize multiple transceivers such that the device can support multiple active connections at the same time. However, when multiple independent active connections occur simultaneously, the total transmit power may exceed the safe current limit, cause excessive voltage drop (droop) of the battery or heating of the device, and cause interference among the connections.